


Walk until your feet start bleeding (and then keep going, keep going, keep going)

by Verse



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: The most dangerous people in a room are the one with everything to lose and the one with nothing left to lose.
Kudos: 31





	Walk until your feet start bleeding (and then keep going, keep going, keep going)

You can't afford to die.

You can’t afford to die because so many people died already to pave your way out with their corpses. You can’t afford to die because that’d render their sacrifices meaningless. You can’t afford to die because you’re the only one who remembers them, and if you’re gone, where will they go?

You can’t afford to die.

You can’t afford to die.

You can’t afford to die.

Wade through the blood and scale you way up with the bodies littered before you.

You can’t afford to die.

You can’t afford to die.

You can’t afford to die.

Your collar is already dyed red from where they’ve grabbed you to to pull you up.

You can’t afford to die.

You can’t afford to die.

You know they’ll all take the bullet for you so don’t get in a situation where a bullet is aimed at you.

You can’t afford to die.

You can’t afford to die.

Bare your teeth. Bare your teeth. Bare your teeth. A madman is better than a dead man. A beast is better than a dead man.

You can’t afford to die.

You can’t afford to die.

Whatever you do (whatever you become) _you cannot afford to die._

**Author's Note:**

> Current lostbelt mood


End file.
